Cuerpos Celestiales
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Lucy tomó una mala decisión y tiempo despues ocurre algo que le hace enfrentarse contra su mejor amigo.
1. Frustracion

**Cuerpos Celestiales**

**Capitulo Uno. Frustración**

El sol se alzaba en el horizonte llenando todo con una luz intensa que un segundo más tarde fue opacada por una explosión que cimbro el bosque donde se encontraba el equipo más fuerte de Fiore, el equipo de Fairy Tail conformado por Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y por supuesto Natsu (con Happy y Charle de mascotas). Se enfrentaban a un mago de otro continente que tenía a la rubia y a los demás como rehén en una burbuja de arena

– ¡DEJA IR A LUCY!– Rugió Natsu lanzándole un golpe al mago que se escudaba con la misma arena

– ¡Vuelves a lo mismo! Sarcófago de Arena–

Un remolino se cerró alrededor de Natsu, el mago sonrio pero solo por un momento ya que su ataque se volvió rojo y el chico pelirosa salio haciendo gala de su poder de Dragon Slayer y lo golpeó mandándolo contra un árbol haciendo que se partiera en dos.

– ¡Técnica secreta de asesino de dragones!– el fuego se hizo un remolino alrededor del chico solo que no pudo lanzarlo ya que el hombre tenía a Lucy como escudo humano– ¿Qué?–

– ¡Muere asesino de dragones! Estacas de arena– el ataque daño seriamente a Natsu; Lucy gritó con rabia y su magia hizo que el hombre la soltara– ¿Cómo?–

Un segundo ataque le dio al mago de arena por detrás congelándolo.

– ¡Hemos vencido!– dijo Gray con su pose de creación y unos cuantos arañazos.

El mago fue encarcelado por el consejo mágico y Natsu habia sido llevado al gremio donde todos estaban al pendiente de su evolución; la única que no estaba ahí era Lucy quien lloraba en su departamento sentada en la tina como alguna vez habia estado Cana.

Se sentía impotente, no habia mas en ella que depender de sus espíritus; solo tenía una técnica mágica de ataque que no servía si no tenía tiempo de invocarla y se quedaba muy debilitada por que necesitaba mucha magia. Necesitaba algo mas, el poder de proteger a sus amigos, en especial a Natsu… él siempre la protegía y por una vez quería no ser la damisela en desgracia.

– Natsu… ¿porque no puedo ser útil para el equipo?– murmuró

0—0—0—0—0

La chica rubia entro en la sala del gremio y vio todo como cualquier otro día; excepto por una cosa; Natsu estaba en una silla con algunas vendas solo por precaución ya que las heridas recibidas por el Mago de arena no habían podido ser curadas completamente por Wendy. Miro al chico y una lagrima resbalo nuevamente, fingió una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

– Natsu…–

– ¡Te ves terrible Lucy! ¿Dormiste acaso?– interrumpió el asesino de dragones

– Yo quiero pedirte pe…–

– ¡No fue nada!– nuevamente se vio interrumpida– Para eso están los amigos; además no es tu culpa no ser tan fuerte como yo– Sonrio pero la cara de Lucy se desencajo.

– Idiota– susurro y se fue a la barra dejando al pelirrosa hablando solo.

Lucy se acercó a la barra para pedir una bebida a Mira.

– ¿Estás bien Lucy?–

– Si, solo que soy la más débil de Fairy Tail. No he podido ser de ayuda y la mayoría de los problemas que ha tenido el gremio son por mi culpa y por mi debilidad–

– No digas eso amiga; todos son fuertes a su modo… Por ejemplo tu eres muy inteligente; casi al mismo nivel que Levy–

– Gracias pero a veces quisiera poder pelear con Natsu y ganarle en fuerza sin tener que usar mis espíritus, con una sola vez bastaría–

– Pues creo que tengo lo indicado para ti; me acaba de llegar un pedido para un mago inteligente. La recompensa es una forma de ser más fuerte–

– ¿En serio?–

– Si, pero dice que solo una persona puede tomar el trabajo–

– ¡Acepto! Dame ese trabajo y saldré enseguida–

– ¡Con cuidado!–

– ¡Ah y júrame que no le dirás a nadie donde voy!–

– Pero…–

– ¡Júramelo!–

– Esta bien, ¡lo juro!–

0—0—0—0—0

Dos días después de salir de Magnolia habia llegado al lugar donde estaba indicado en su mapa; era un páramo casi desierto y solo habia a lo lejos una especie de fortaleza hecha con grandes troncos de madera. Avanzo nuevamente, se sentía un poco mal por haber dejado a sus compañeros lejos de esta misión pero en realidad quería probar que su poder no solo servía para invocar a espíritus celestiales.

Se acerco a la puerta del fuerte y grito

– ¡Hola! Vengo por lo del trabajo que pusieron en el cartel de los gremios; ¡soy de Fairy Tail y me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia!– la chica se quedó estática por un momento mientras que se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta

Esta se fue abriendo poco a poco con un ruido cavernoso y antiguo; poco a poco se fueron revelando las sombras de varios hombres y mujeres, sus facciones estaban huecas y varios parecían salidos de una prisión.

– ¡Por fin! – dijo un hombre con una mohicana y varios tatuajes en su cuerpo pero el que estaba en el centro de su pecho sobresalía una cabeza de león con lengua de serpiente– ¡Bienvenida al Gremio Oscuro de Chimera Fang bella Lucy; nueva maestra de estrategias– el hombre sonrio

– ¿Qué? Esto no es por lo que vine– puso sus manos sobre sus llaves pero se dio cuenta de que ya no las tenia

– Magia de desplazamiento– le mostro la cartera a la chica– es muy buena tanto que nunca te diste cuenta cuando me movi Lucy; ahora mandamos ese trabajo para que alguien cayera y se convirtiera en nuestro nuevo estratega y avanzar contra los gremios oficiales y asi tomar el control de la zona; además creo que aceptaras para que salgas viva, sino tendremos que deshacernos de ti–

– ¡Demonios!– respondio para si misma al ver que habia caído en una trampa bien planeada– Pues jamas me rendiré; antes tendrán que matarme– tomo su latigo y lo agito al viento

– Lastima eres muy linda; pero veo que no hace falta mucho para vencerte… ¡Alera acaba con ella!– una mujer de cabello de color azul camino y también saco un latigo solo que este estaba cubierto por una aura negra

De un salto llego hasta lucy quien no pudo hacer nada al verla tan cerca, con un golpe en la cara fue mas que suficiente para sacar a la maga de balance y que cayera escandalosamente contra el suelo. No podía creer que aquella menuda mujer tuviera tanta fuerza en sus manos

– ¡Última oportunidad Lucy!– dijo el hombre

– Jamás–

– Pues entonces mue…–

Una luz amarilla lleno el ambiente y la chica levanto la mirada, vio varios rayos caer sobre los magos del gremio oscuro que corrian hacia todos lados.

– ¿Que?–

– ¿Lucy estas bien?– la mujer reconocio la voz y se levanto para verla mejor

– ¿Meredy?–

– Si; veo que solo tienes un golpe en tu cara, te dejara un moretón–

– Estuve equivocada… siempre me equivoco cuando quiero hacer las cosas por mi misma–

– Vamos no seas tan dura contigo misma–

– ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?–

– No lo sabíamos; estábamos esperando que salieran de esa fortaleza para atacar. Tenemos mas de una semana vigilándolos y nos sorprendio mucho que llegaras aquí. Las malas lenguas dicen que Chimera Fang tiene un artefacto de Zeref que les permite aumentar sus habilidades físicas–

La batalla termino con un gran meteorito estrellándose contra los magos que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones y el peliazul se acerco a las chicas viendo con sumo cuidado a la chica de Fairy Tail.

– ¿Y los demás?– pregunto intrigado al no ver a nadie mas con la rubia

– Vine sola… fue un error; nunca podre hacerme fuerte como Natsu, como Gray, como Erza– las lagrimas surcaron el rostro de la chica y Jellal solo bajo la cara

– Bueno ¿quieres que te llevemos?; vamos cerca de Magnolia–

– No, quiero… darme un tiempo para regresar–

– Lucy… Tienes magia celestial ¿cierto?– pregunto el peliazul a lo que la rubia asintió aun llorando– Pues si quieres tomarte ese tiempo que dices que tal si te enseño una magia que tal vez pueda ser compatible con la tuya–

– ¿eh?–

– Es Magia de Cuerpo celestial. Yo vi que hiciste uno de los hechizos más complicados; Uranometría–

– ¿Uranometría es una magia de cuerpo celestial?–

– Si; tal vez puedas aprender los demás. Momentáneamente serás parte de Crime Sorciere bienvenida–

Meredy sonrio y abrazo a la rubia junto con Jellal quien comenzó a caminar; tal vez Lucy podría hacerse más fuerte gracias a Crime Sorciere.

_Notas del autor:_

_Hello my sweet mortals; Me imagine este fic muchas veces pero no pude aterrizarlo hasta ahora. Gracias a mi novia que me apoyo en el proceso creativo y ahora si ya quedo._

_Espero que les guste mucho este Three shot..._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Conflicto

**Cuerpos Celestiales**

**Capítulo 2. Conflicto**

Los meses comenzaban a pasar desde aquel día que Lucy dejo a sus amigos en el gremio y fue a ese trabajo que si no hubiera sido por Jellal y Meredy ahora sería parte de un gremio oscuro, o peor aún, estaría muerta. Cada noche miraba las estrellas esperando que sus amigos las estuvieran viendo al igual que ella en especial el pelirrosa.

Jellal habia avanzado en el estudio de la magia de cuerpo celestial gracias a varios libros que habían encontrado en las bibliotecas y los pueblos que visitaban a su paso. Lucy hacia todo su esfuerzo para medir el poder mágico que usaba al usar las técnicas que le enseñaba su nuevo maestro. Estaban muy cerca de la frontera de otro continente y siempre se mantenían en movimiento para no ser encontrados por Los miembros de otros gremios.

Aunque no tenía la marca de Crime Sorciere era parte del gremio de forma eventual y en cada trabajo que terminaban ella se llevaba una parte.

– Lucy ¿estás bien?– dijo Meredy mientras se acercaba a ella con un plato de sopa bajo las estrellas.

– Si; solo que extraño a los chicos. Ya han pasado dos años desde que estoy con ustedes–

– Y has aprendido mucho Lucy; incluso has perfeccionado las técnicas que te he enseñado en un tiempo record y mejoraste tu propia magia celestial. No me extrañaría que si sigues asi te conviertas en un mago santo en unos años más–menciono el peliazul tomando de su sopa

– Yo solo quiero dejar de ser una carga para mi equipo y creo que ha llegado el momento de regresar– exclamó viendo la Luna

– Pues te apoyamos– Meredy sonrio pero después se puso alerta cuando oyó moverse uno de los arbustos del bosque en donde se encontraban– ¿Quién está ahí?–

Una sombra salía con una más pequeña detrás; Jellal, Lucy y Meredy se pusieron en guardia por cualquier ataque. La sombra se puso de pie y se acercó a la luz de la fogata revelando a un Natsu más fuerte pero también la mayor parte de sus ropas estaban rotas y su cabello estaba un poco largo.

– ¡Lucy!–grito Happy abrazando a la Rubia

– ¡Happy, Natsu!–

– ¡Por fin te hemos encontrado Lucy! Pensé que nunca te encontraríamos– exclamo el chico cerrando los ojos– estábamos muy preocupados–

– Nat… su–

– Pensamos que te pasaría lo peor cuando no te vimos en el gremio–

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?–

– Ya sabes, usualmente terminas necesitando ayuda– el color subió al rostro de la rubia.

– ¡Estás diciendo que soy una débil chica que necesita que la rescaten en cada momento!–su voz era furica

– Oh, no siempre, además eres un miembro muy importante en nuestro equipo, muchas misiones no las habríamos completado sin ti. Sólo que, si se trata de salir de un problema a fuerza de poder mágico… pues…–

– Tu… dragón cabeza de humo… ¡Eres un idiota!–

– ¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que te fueras hace dos años!– respondió enojado.

– Pues para tu información si lo fue; además ya no soy una damisela en peligro. ¡Incluso podría patear tu trasero de carbón!– grito Lucy a todo pulmón

– Yo nunca te patearía el trasero, Lucy. Eso sería injusto y poco caballeroso–

– Tu y yo en una pelea; ¿te parece bien en una semana a las afueras de Magnolia?– la rubia cruzó los brazos y el pelirrosa gruñó.

– Vuelve a casa, Lucy. Todos te extrañamos. Por favor– le extendió su mano

Lucy lo miró y dudó por un instante, con Natsu tendiéndole su mano de forma protectora. Entonces se dio cuenta de que si volvía sin demostrar su poder siempre la miraría como a la indefensa maga estelar que había conocido hace tanto tiempo.

– Volveré cuando te haya derrotado limpiamente en un duelo, Natsu–

– Eso bien podría no ser nunca– dijo Natsu, preocupado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo, chispita? – Retó Lucy tratando de enojarlo– ¡Cabeza de cerillo! ¡Miedoso! ¡Rosadito!

– ¡Bien!– Natsu se estaba enfureciendo – Te daré el dichoso duelo, pero cuando gane ¡te haré volver al gremio así tenga que llevarte a fuerzas!–

– Pues ahí nos veremos. ¡Meredy, Jellal vámonos!–

– Si Lucy–

El gremio de Crime Sorciere se fue de ahí dejando al gato azul y al dragon slayer ahí en ese lugar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho casi ese golpea contra el suelo.

– ¿Cómo le dije eso?–

– Eres un tonto Natsu–

–Tanto que hemos hecho para encontrarla y ahora se fue otra vez–

0—0—0—0—0

Habían pasado una semana después de que la rubia maga estelar no habia sido vista en el gremio; Natsu volvió a entrar con Happy tras él; llevaba pocas vendas ya después del trabajo del mago de arena. Se acercó a la barra recargándose.

– Mira-san… Por octava ocasión ¿sabes dónde está Lucy?– dijo el chico con los ánimos por los suelos

– Y yo te repito que no lo sé, sé que se fue a hacer un trabajo ella sola pero no me dijo dónde– respondió la maga de clase S

La peliblanca también estaba preocupada por ella pero sabía que no tardaría en regresar con el secreto para ser más fuerte y asi poderse proteger bien sin necesidad de que los demás lo hicieran; en ese momento entro Gray con Erza tras él, la peliblanca les habia dado un trabajo ficticio de mirar el lugar del trabajo de Lucy.

– Mira-san– se acercó Gray– al lugar que nos mandaste no había más que un gran cráter; ¿dices que habia un pueblo?–

La chica se tapó la boca y sostuvo la respiración; el dragon slayer con su oído más sensitivo pudo oír la frase "no puede ser".

– ¿A dónde fue Lucy?– volvió a rugir el pelirrosa ahora si enojado y no iba a aceptar un "no sé" por respuesta–

– Yo… bueno… ¡ya no puedo más!– grito– mandé a Lucy a una misión que solo necesitaba a alguien que fuera muy lista y la recompensa era una forma de volverse más fuerte. Ella ya no quería que ustedes siempre la protegieran; asi que se lo di sin pensar que fuera algo peligroso–

– ¿¡DONDE LA MANDASTE?!– por primera vez Mirajane veía el fuego de los ojos de Natsu

– Al pueblo Russ; de ahí debería haber ido un kilómetro al norte. Es donde la mandé–

– Happy vamos, aunque no me guste tendremos que tomar un tren para llegar ahí antes que desaparezca el rastro de Lucy–

– ¡Aye!– respondió decidido el gato azul

Natsu despertó de aquel recuerdo; ahora estaba en su hamaca en su casa, habia llegado un día atrás después de un viaje a tren que lo habia mareado más que ningún otro; solo faltaban tres días para que se enfrentara a Lucy; ¿Cómo era posible que Lucy le hubiera pedido una batalla? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿Acaso él no habia arriesgado su vida por dos años buscándola?

Se quitó sus ropas viejas y tomó otras; el gato azul no estaba ahí. No creía que hubiera huido, tal vez solo habia ido al gremio a ver a Charle.

– Venceré a Lucy sin que salga lastimada– se dijo mientras salía a entrenar un poco antes del gran evento.

0—0—0—0—0

El gremio se habia reunido alrededor del valle donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento entre Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia los dos miembros de Fairy Tail; muchos de los integrantes querían ver a la rubia después de dos años de ausencia.

Esperaban ver ese entrenamiento que habia tenido con Jellal según lo que habían oído de las palabras de Happy; Crime Sorciere apareció en el campo de batalla y en medio una Lucy con una túnica marrón cubriendo completamente su cuerpo solo dejando ver un trozo de su rostro pero nada más.

– No puedo creer que esos dos peleen– dijo Gray al aire

– Todo es culpa de Natsu… no debió hablarle asi– reclamo Charle

– ¡Pero creo que Natsu ganará!– interrumpió el gato azul

– Claro que no, Lucy será la vencedora de esta batalla–

– ¿Que apuestas Charle?–

– ¿En serio quieres apostar contra mí que puedo ver el futuro?–

– Pero a veces te equivocas–

– ¡Silencio!– ordeno Makarov al ver que llegaba Natsu con su traje que habia usado en los juegos mágicos y no se habia cortado el cabello

Lucy suspiro al ver que habia llegado el momento de esa pelea; se quitó la túnica y todos observaron que ella también llevaba la misma ropa de los juegos mágicos, el uniforme de Fairy Tail A seria el uniforme de batalla de ambos.

– Lucy, estás a tiempo de parar esto; por favor no quiero hacerte daño. Eres mi mejor amiga– Eso le dio una punzada en el pecho a la rubia

– Tu… tu… IDIOTA– gritó la chica– Tú serás el que quede en el suelo después de esta batalla; después que te venza en esta batalla–

– Jo Jo– sonrio Makarov al ver la expresión de determinación de la rubia– ¡Escúchenme todos!– y el gremio volteo a verlo– ¡esta batalla mostrará si pueden los sentimientos ser más fuertes que la indiferencia asi que daré un regalo al ganador de esta batalla!–

– ¿Un regalo?– exclamó Luxus al lado de su abuelo.

– El que gane será acreedor a un rango S en este gremio–

– ¿Eh?– dijeron los rango S presentes.

– Será pan comido– dijo Natsu tronándose los nudillos.

– ¡Eso crees!– un aura dorada subió alrededor de Lucy– ¡estoy encendida!–

_Notas del autor:_

_Muajajaja que buen capitulo según mi novia y ¿a ustedes que les parecio? La verdad es que me encantaría saber su opinión y ver sus reviews asi que déjenlo en el cuadrito de abajo _

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Victoria

**Cuerpos Celestiales**

**Capítulo 3. Victoria**

Lucy y Natsu estaban frente a frente una aura roja salía del cuerpo del chico y una dorada del cuerpo de la chica, el ambiente era tan tenso entre los miembros del gremio número uno de Fiore se podía cortar con un cuchillo; excepto por Cana quien estaba enfrente de un pizarrón dividido en dos nombres Lucy y Natsu; bajo ellos los nombres de los que apostaban por cada uno; Natsu ganaba 10 a 7.

– ¡Estoy Encendida!–

– ¡Lucy, por favor recapacita y ríndete!– Natsu en verdad no quería pelear con su amiga.

– Natsu; te voy a decir algo… ¡PELEA! o ¿ERES UN COBARDE?– Lo miró con desprecio y giró hacia otro lado– Sabía que no eras más que una llamarada intermitente– el chico cerro su puño y una minúscula lágrima salió de su ojo pero se la quitó rápidamente.

– Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás Lucy–

– ¡Empiecen!– gritó el maestro.

La velocidad de Lucy rompió la barrera del sonido con su aura rodeándola; Natsu se sorprendió por que antes habia visto esa técnica, era de Jellal, "meteoro"; Lucy le dio dos patadas en las coyunturas de las rodillas haciendo que cayera a tierra.

Lucy dio un salto moviendo sus manos rápidamente y aparecieron siete sellos mágicos dorados.

– Grand Chariot– la estela descendió creando una gran explosión

Todos se sorprendieron del tremendo poder que presentaba la chica al apenas empezar el combate pero de entre el polvo salio una ráfaga de fuego que iba directo contra la chica, sin embargo, se movió a nivel de suelo y eso hizo que ella sonriera también.

– Natsu, después de tantos años juntos, ¿crees que no he aprendido varios de tus trucos?, además ya sabía que no caerías con ese ataque tan fácilmente–. Lucy lo empujó hacia atrás con un latigazo del Fleuve d'étoile

– ¿Por qué?– golpeó sus puños y las llamas aparecieron en ellos– terminaré rápido sin lastimarte demasiado, ¡resplandor del dragón de fuego!– el ataque avanzó hacia la chica quien no se movió y al final solo se vio como desaparecían en un agujero negro.

– Eso es todo, mi querido Natsu… Sólo técnicas que conozco, no has madurado estos dos años que no te vi– la mirada de Lucy se hizo fría– Pues que mal, ¡palma del cielo!– el ataque fue directo a Natsu quien se cubrió pero segundos después sintió un golpe intenso en la espalda que lo hizo bajar la guardia y recibir el ataque completo.

Nuevamente Lucy estaba ahí con una mirada dolida; por primera vez usaba las técnicas que tanto trabajo le habia costado aprender Natsu se volvió a levantar pero la chica no le dio tiempo a recuperarse ya que lanzó varias flechas celestiales que mandaron a Natsu volando al otro lado de la "arena". Jellal estaba feliz al ver el progreso de Lucy pero muy triste por cómo se estaba comportando con el pelirosa.

– Jellal, hay que detener a Lucy… está haciéndole mucho daño a Natsu–

– No Meredy; no te has dado cuenta de que Natsu no está contraatacando tan rápido porque no quiere tomar a Lucy desprevenida y lastimarla; el aún cree que ella no aguantaría uno de sus ataques más fuertes, pero la subestima–

Uno y otro los ataques de la rubia daban en el blanco y Natsu hacía lo posible para que sus ataques fueran con la fuerza más reducida que se pudiera, pero eso le ganó varias heridas sangrantes que comenzaron a supurar el líquido vital.

– ¡Natsu, tómate en serio esta lucha! Quiero ver al gran asesino de dragones, quiero ver a Natsu Dragneel luchando al 100%–

– Sigues siendo mi amiga Lucy y no te lastimaré–

– ¡Gray es tu amigo y no por eso no pelean todo el tiempo! En serio no entiendes; me hice más fuerte para que dejes de protegerme, para dejar de ser una carga para el equipo, para ser una parte importante de Fairy Tail– el aura dorada explotó y Natsu no se movió.

– Ya veo… y dices que el inmaduro soy yo. ¡Modo dragón de llamas y trueno! – El poder del dragón ascendió y por primera vez Lucy sintió miedo– solo un ataque y volverás a ser la Lucy de antes… ¡Arte secreto de asesino de dragones! ¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas!–

El poder arrasó el campo de batalla pero se estrelló con una barrera de algodón rosa que absorbió el poder por completo; varios pensaron que Aries habia cruzado la puerta para ayudar a su amiga en problemas incluso Natsu lo pensó cuando el humo se dispersó no vieron a Aries frente a Lucy como habían creído sino que Lucy tenía el atuendo de la espíritu celestial.

– ¿Cómo?– Preguntaron todos.

– Parece que la chica cosplay aprendió nuevos trucos– dijo Bixlow

– ¿Qué es eso?– pregunto Natsu

– ¡Fusión Celestial, Natsu! Es una mezcla de la magia de cuerpo celestial y la magia estelar; me permite usar las técnicas de mis espíritus sin tener que llamarlos, asi yo puedo defenderme sola sin su ayuda como antes–

– Lucy debes entender…–

– No– grito interrumpiéndolo– Tu entiende que ya no soy la damisela en peligro que es salvada a cada momento… ¡YA NO LO SOY! ¡Ábrete! poder de los gemelos– su cuerpo brilló para salir con un overol de color naranja– Mimetismo– Lucy se transformó en Natsu y él se sorprendió– ¡Arte secreto de asesino de dragones! ¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas!– el ataque tuvo la misma potencia que el del chico y salió volando hasta la orilla de la arena.

– Lucy… – el chico sonrió– te has vuelto muy fuerte, al fin lo veo. Al fin puedo ver lo que sentías–

– ¡Ja! ya era hora–

– Pero… tu aún no has entendido que nunca fuiste una carga para nosotros, eres una pieza única de Fairy Tail y además eres más que mi mejor amiga–se levantó con dificultad los demás miraban como la rubia volvía a su forma original con el atuendo de Fairy Tail– Yo… te ganaré– volvió a encender fuego en su mano– ¡Ahora si estoy encendido!– Natsu avanzó rápidamente rompiendo el suelo y al llegar cerca de la chica lanzó un puñetazo que iba a darle directamente solo que le apareció un traje de mayordomo a Lucy y unos cuernitos, desvió el golpe del dragon y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El traje de la chica fue cambiando dándole las habilidades de los espíritus que representaba.

– ¡Regulus!– ese puño hizo retrasar al pelirosa pero solo por un segundo, iba el contraataque pero se detuvo, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y varias estrellas lo comenzaron a rodear– Este es mi golpe final, Natsu. Con el que te demostraré que he crecido hasta superarte. Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos... Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, Hazte conocer a mí Oh, Tetrabiblos... Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas... Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola. Oh, ochenta y ocho signos... Brillen ¡URANO METRIA!–

– ¡Si Lucy estas hermosa!– sonrió el asesino de dragones al recibir el ataque que lo dejo muy magullado.

– ¡Natsu!– grito Wendy e iba a entrar a la arena para curarlo pero una mano la detuvo… ¡Erza!

– Ya viste que yo puedo sobrepasarte asesino de dragones– dijo la rubia– ¿Natsu? ¿Hey Natsu? ¿Estás bien?– al ver que no respondía corrió hacia el– Natsu idiota si es una broma lo pagaras– puso su mano en el pecho del chico y este respiraba

– Eso fue muy hermoso Lucy; tanto como tú–

– ¿Qué?–

– Lucy, siempre te protegía porque no quería perder a la persona más importante en mi vida. No entendí como te sentías hasta el día de hoy… pero tú siempre fuiste importante. Para mí, para el gremio, eres única Lucy… y ese nuevo poder te hace aún más especial– sin importarle su dolor se acercó a la chica y de improviso le robo un beso– ¡Bienvenida de nuevo a Fairy Tail!–

– Estoy… en casa– respondió la rubia llorando y dándole otro beso al chico

– ¡Esto es muy hermoso y todo…!– grito Makarov– pero como dije el vencedor iría a las filas de Rango S pero creo que ambos son ganadores. Lucy, Natsu… Desde hoy serán honrados con el rango más alto de Fairy Tail, el rango S ¡Felicidades Mocosos!–

– Esto hay que celebrarlo como los hombres– exclamo Elfman

Unas horas después Fairy Tail y los dos integrantes de Crime Sorciere festejaban, y en la oscuridad de la noche sobre el techo del gremio habia una pareja que estaba abrazada uno junto al otro.

– Lucy, ¿serias mi esposa?–

– Natsu, eso es muy pronto– dijo muy sonrojada– aun no somos… ni novios–

– ¿Eso importa acaso?… yo quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti y vencerte alguna vez–

– Ni lo sueñes, Dragneel– exclamó la chica dándole un golpe ligero en el hombro.

– Pues espero hacerlo futura Señora Dragneel– un beso cerró la discusión.

_**The End?**_

_Notas del autor: He terminado; pido una disculpa para todos los que leyeron el anterior como el primero... pero ahora ya esta corregido y les traje este... dejen su comentario si quieren leer otro fic por el estilo o quieren leer la continuación._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
